Несоответствующие
by Lampa19
Summary: Во время шпионажа за Соловьями , Курт встречает Блейна на лестнице и сразу же чувствует, что он нашел родственную душу. Они дружат, но за это время у Блейна не появилось имени Курта. Все меняется, когда Блейн идет в Далтон, чтобы пригласить друзей на представление.


**Автор/ Переводчик:** PoetickMagick/ Lampa_19

**Бета:** Fistex

**Пейринг:** Себастьян/Курт/Блейн, Курт/Блейн (в прошлом)

**Предупреждение:** AU!soulmate

**Размер:** миди

**Саммари:**

Во время шпионажа за «Соловьями», Курт встречает Блейна на лестнице и сразу же чувствует, что он нашел родственную душу. Они дружат, но за это время у Блейна не появилось имени Курта. Но главное то, что они все равно любят друг друга. Все меняется, когда Блейн идет в Далтон, чтобы пригласить друзей на представление. Он увидел высокого зеленоглазого мальчика, и чувствует покалывание на своем запястье, означающее, что на нем появилось имя. И это имя точно принадлежит не Курту.

**Дисклеймер:** Glee и все персонажи принадлежат Мерфи, Фоксу и автору. Выгоды не несу.

Все происходило очень быстро. В одно мгновение он рассматривал обстановку вокруг, потерявшись на лестнице, а в другое, его жизнь изменялась навсегда.

С того момента как Курт встретился с медовыми глазами мальчика, он знал, что его мир не будет прежним. Когда мальчик вежливо улыбнулся ему и представился Блейном Андерсоном, Курт знал, что завернув рукав пиджака, он увидит имя Блейна, выгравированное у него на запястье. Он уже чувствовал, как что-то невидимым стержнем писало ему имя, навсегда связывая его с Блейном.

Он был очаровательным и забавным, он был тем, в ком Курт так нуждался. Блейн был его союзником в мире, где всем было все равно. Он переводится из МакКинли, не оглядываясь назад.

Ему было больно, когда он понял, что его имя не было написано на руке Блейна. Поэтому он не показывал Блейну свое запястье.

Они были родственными душами. Должны ими быть. Но Блейн, казалось, оставался в блаженном неведении о его чувствах, тем временем, пока их дружба росла. Андерсон просил помощи в подготовке рождественского спектакля, приносил ему его любимый кофе, и в один прекрасный день (когда приближался День Святого Валентина), Курт подумал, что Блейн наконец-то понял, кто должен быть с ним.

Но Курт знал, что ему ужасно не везло. Он не мог понять, что сильнее: то смущение, когда он предположил, что Блейн собирался петь ему, или его эмоциональную боль от того, что его родственная душа пела песню о секс-игрушках младшему менеджеру Gap.

Все произошло после так называемого фиаско «Атаки на Gap». Блейн уже чувствовал себя лучше, поэтому Курт решил высказаться. Как обычно они пошли пить кофе после школы…

- Окей, можно тебя кое о чем спросить? Ведь мы всегда были абсолютно честны друг с другом. Ты и я? Мы всегда вместе поем игривые дуэты, ты знаешь, какой кофе я пью. Я что должен был думать, что это ничего не значит? - Спросил Курт, закусывая губу.

- Ты о чем? - Недоуменно спросил Блейн.

Курт глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: - Я решил, что парень, которого ты хотел пригласить в Валентинов День, это я.

Глаза Блейна широко распахнулись, когда до него дошел смысл сказанных слов. Он, было, открыл рот, но Курт оборвал его: - Блейн, слушай. Есть кое-что, что я хотел сказать тебе некоторое время назад. Хорошо, - тихо успокоил он себя, Курт закатал рукав, и Блейн с трудом сглотнув, уставился на то, что было написано на коже Курта. Его собственное имя.

- К-Курт, - Он замолчал, так как не мог придумать, как закончить свою мысль. Он снова сглотнул и поднял руку, чтобы коснуться букв, его палец прослеживал путь от буквы к букве, а он все обрабатывал информацию, - Курт, я действительно забочусь о тебе, - медленно проговорил он, - Я просто – Я не хочу ничего испортить.

Курт мягко улыбнулся, чувствуя облегчение от того, что наконец-то рассказал все это. «Просто делай то, что считаешь нужным, Блейн. Я ничего не прошу. Ты мой лучший друг и этого достаточно» Он положил руку на плече Блейна и легко сжал её.

Курт испытал облегчение от того, что между ними не было никакой неловкости, после того как Блейн учил его сексуальности. Курт научился быть просто другом, по крайней мере, так он был рядом с Блейном.

Жизнь проносилась мимо него удивительным вихрем. Он все еще не был уверен в происходящих событиях. Курт чувствовал себя ужасно из-за смерти Паваротти, спел песню «Соловьям», был выбран Блейном партнером по дуэту, а потом он обнаружил себя, приклеивающим стразы на крошечную шкатулку, прерываемый Блейном, который вошел в комнату, чтобы прорепетировать их дуэт.

Блейн сел и протянул к нему свою руку, отодвинул рукав рубашки и скользнул большим пальцем в том месте, где было написано его имя, чувствуя при этом пульс Курта.

- Курт…бывает момент, когда ты говоришь себе: 'О, вот ты где! Я искал тебя вечность', - он глубоко вздохнул, прослеживая своим пальцем еще одну дорожку по имени, - когда я смотрел, как ты поешь Blackbird на этой неделе, для меня это был тот самый момент. С тобой. Этот дуэт был лишь поводом, чтоб проводить больше времени с тобой.

Его глаза были широко раскрыты, когда он понял суть сказанного. Едва он хотел что-то сказать, как Блейн наклонился к нему, чтобы соединить их губы.

Все мысли тут же исчезли, даря ощущение тепла и какого-то энергетического заряда, из-за того, что его поцеловала родственная душа. Он чувствовал, как эти ощущения усиливаются, и теперь могут быть вызваны даже простым прикосновением. Когда Блейн прикоснулся к его руке, то он почувствовал маленький разряд тока, проходящий по спине, но это чувство было совершенно другим.

Курт подался вперед к губам Блейна, нуждаясь в более опьяняющем прикосновении. То как губы Блейна скользили по его собственным, было просто идеальным ощущением. Наконец, они отстранились с «чмокающим» звуком, зрачки Блейна были расширены, а дыхание прерывистым. Он взял руку Курта в свою, концентрируясь на мыслях, чтобы его слова точно передали их.

- К-Курт, я не знаю, почему у тебя есть мое имя, а у меня твоего нет.… Но это не имеет значения. Я хочу этого, и я хочу тебя. Если хочешь, мы можем разузнать об этом вместе, - сказал он, его голос был спокойным и уверенным.

Курт улыбнулся и скользнул большим пальцем по костяшкам Блейна. Сердце Блейна быстро заколотилось, Курт почувствовал это, так как его пальцы чувствовали пульс. Курт с трудом сглотнул и прошептал «Вместе», его голос был хриплым и почти срывался.

Лицо Блейна осветила победоносная улыбка, и он вновь наклонился к Курту, чтобы продолжить поцелуй, слово «вместе» до сих пор прокручивалось в его голове.

И они пытались это понять. Часть Блейна надеялась, что имя Курта чудесным образом появится у него на запястье после первого поцелуя, но это так и не произошло.

Тот факт, что имени Курта не было у него на запястье, нисколько его не смущал. Блейн был уверен, что Курт его вторая половинка. Каждый раз, когда они прикасались друг к другу и неважно, сколько слоев одежды их разделяло, Блейн чувствовал, как мурашки пробегают по его телу, постоянно напоминая о том, что Курт был у него, а он был у Курта. Бабочки в животе появлялись каждый раз, когда он слышал, как Курт смеется над его шутками.

Решение о переводе в другую школу было самым легким из всех, что он принимал. Прощаться с друзьями было трудно, но в МакКинли было его сердце.

Он любил Курта. Абсолютно и без остатка. Он любил целовать Курта. Он любил держать его за руку. С каждым днем он влюблялся в Курта все больше и больше. И он любил это. Ему нравилось, что с Куртом происходило тоже самое.

Даже теперь, спустя восемь месяцев, он был уверен в решении, принятом в одной из комнат Далтона. Курт Хаммел был его второй половинкой. Но, несмотря на это, у Блейна так и не было имени Курта на запястье, хотя он считал, что они нашли друг друга, как Тони и Мария. Блейн знал, что Курт был его единственным. Он хотел сделать последний шаг и отдать себя Курту полностью.

Он сказал Курту, что готов вывести их отношения на новый уровень за три дня до показа «Вестсайдской истории». Курт был удивлен и слегка встревожен. Блейн сжал руку Курту и оставил возле его шкафчиков, обдумывать эту ситуацию. У них не было возможности снова обговорить это, так как Блейн послал Курту сообщение о том, что он должен отнести «Соловьям» билеты на спектакль.

Он вдыхал запах постаревшей древесины, направляясь в репетиционный зал «Соловьев». Его голова была заполнена воспоминаниями об их с Куртом поцелуях, которые они, прячась в укромных уголках, оставляли друг другу. Его губы расплылись в широкой улыбке, когда он услышал чудесный звук, доносившийся из зала, «Соловьи» пели Uptown Girl.

Он улыбнулся и прислонился к косяку двери, незаметно наблюдая за ними. На него нахлынула ностальгия, когда он смотрел на своих старых друзей, отмечая, что у «Соловьев» появились новые участники.

Он застыл, его взгляд был прикован к высокому парню с темно-русыми волосами. Зеленые глаза мальчика поднялись и встретились с его собственными, и по Блейну прошла дрожь, а потом он почувствовал неприятное жжение на своем запястье, как будто что-то острое царапало кожу.

Репетиция закончилась, и все «Соловьи» стали приветствовать его, а парень с зелеными глазами собирал свои вещи в дальней части комнаты. Блейн отдал им билеты на представление, и они все вышли, похлопывая его по спине. Как только они ушли, Блейн сразу же стал рассматривать свое запястье. Он ощутил беспомощность, когда понял, что имя, написанное у него на запястье, не принадлежало Курту.

Он не заметил, что к нему подошел тот самый парень с зелеными глазами, с недоверчивой улыбкой на лице, он протягивал Блейну руку. Взгляд Блейна был все еще сконцентрирован на своем запястье.

- Привет, ты, должно быть, Блейн Андерсон, - спокойно сказал парень, - а я…

- Себастьян Смайт.


End file.
